


Secret Lovers

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Bjorn has come back from raiding and has followed you to your secret place.





	Secret Lovers

You had been coming to this lake ever since you were little. Kattegat was your home and you knew nothing else. Everyone knew about this place, but you made sure to always come when no one else was around. It wasn’t that you were shy, you just enjoyed the quiet. You took your time as you made your way through the trees until you came to the open field, the water was closer now and it was calling to you. As you reached the shore a smiled played across your lips. You took a quick look around to make sure no one else was there before removing your garments.

The cold water sent a shock throughout your body causing the hair on your body to raise leaving little bumps all over your skin. You quickly submerged your body up to you neck in allow your body time to get used to the chill of the water. As the sun’s rays beat down on your face you tilted you head back closing your eyes as you began to float. You were completely at peace here, and after a few minutes you completely immersed yourself in the water letting the coolness breathe life into your face. When you came up for air that’s when your eyes fell on him, Bjorn Ironside.

Your heart raced as you gazed upon his form. He was watching you as he began to undress himself. This was something you two often since the day he arrived in Kattegat with his mother Lagertha. When you were younger you remember his father, Ragnar, seizing power and becoming the Earl, but you hadn’t paid much attention to Bjorn. Years later when he returned, you both took notice of each other. It started as harmless flirting in the dining hall, a few stolen glances when the other wasn’t looking, until finally everything started to fall into place.

_“(Y/N), you did not come to see me last night.”_ The sun seemed to shine brighter on him as he began to unlace his breeches.

_“You seemed to have your hands full with that other girl. I didn’t think you needed me.”_ You teased as you began to swim closer to the shore.

_“I believe you are mistaken,”_ his breeches fell and he was fully exposed with the sun hitting his skin perfectly so that you could see each and every inch of his physique. _“There has only been one girl who keeps my hands full.”_ He let out a chuckle and began to make his way to you.

_“You could have always come to me, why must it always be me coming to you?”_

_“Am I not coming to you now?”_ He asked with a smirk on his lips before he dove into the water. You searched for him, but the water was too dark to see a hint of his body. You carefully walked closer to where you last saw him trying to prepare yourself for his arrival. Before you knew it there were hands that ran up your thigh stopping at your butt giving it a hard squeeze. You let out a playful yelp as Bjorn stood tall in the water wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. You could feel his hardness against your backside.

_“Bjorn,”_ you breathed as you released yourself from his grip. _“a little eager aren’t we?”_ You teased as you slowly stepped back in the water allowing your chest to be exposed to the sun. His hungry eyes were fixated on your breasts.

_“Maybe I’m eager to fill you with my seed.”_ He grabbed you and pulled you against him tightly. His mouth fell on your neck and he nibbled the sensitive spot. You gasped as the rush of pleasure and excitement ran through your body. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist, this tip of his thickness touching your center. He grabbed your hair with one hand and pulled it back exposing your neck completely to him. _“I want to plant my seed deep within you over and over again until your stomach is filled with my child.”_ He bit you a little harder slightly tugging at the skin causing you to tighten your thighs around him. He began to plant kisses down your neck, along your collar bone and then your chest.

His other hand found its way to your slit and he began rubbing your center. You let out a moan and sink your teeth into his shoulder. He knew he was driving you crazy.

_“Please.”_ You begged removing your teeth from his shoulder. He brought his mouth to yours and kissed you reverently as his fingers glided inside of you. You pulled away from him letting out a moan and he caught your bottom lip with his teeth and pulled it slightly.

_“Not yet.”_ He said in a husky voice. You reached into the water to grab his length and began to stroke him. His fingers matching the speed of your strokes. You can feel him tighten in your hand and you move faster and faster.

_“Please Bjorn.”_ You begged as you let go of his thickness. He played with your center a little more knowing it was driving you insane. He finally stopped teasing you and started to guide himself into you. You helped him as you slowly lowered yourself around him. You let out a moan as your body got used to the feel of him inside of you. His hand let go of your hair and moved down to your butt grabbing your cheeks with both hand roughly and he helped moved you up and down his length. He held you close as he slowly moved closer to the shore, the water was dripping off the two of you as more of your body was exposed to the air. You’re moving faster and faster when your release coming soon. You tighten your legs causing him to go just a bit deeper inside of you when you begin to climax. You shudder slightly as he continues to pull you against him. He’s in control now and you’re clinging to him the pleasure becoming almost too much. He thrusts hard and deep and you feel his seed spill inside of you as he lets out his own moan of pleasure.

With his stiffness still inside of you he walks you back to the shore and lays you on your back. You smile with your eyes closed as the sun hits your face. He lays there next to you and kisses your cheek softly.

_“Do you think that is our first child?”_ He asks as he props himself up on his elbow, his body facing you.

_“Give me a minute and we’ll try again.”_ You say as you roll on top on him.


End file.
